pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Froggerton
First. hahahhaaa!!!!--[[User:Froggerton|''Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 20:09, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Welcome to PvXwiki. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 11:37, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Y, thank u! :D--[[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 15:10, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :i love tht sig :p but i hate your mudkip xD--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] ''19px 11:01, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::xD yeah I just found that on the internet and I had heard that Guild of Deals didn't like Mudkip, so I decided to post it on his wall :P--[[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 11:19, 21 July 2008 (EDT) No Talk Page link? qq. [[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog!. Woot! [[User:Display|'Display']] 17px 14:25, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Tbh, i dont know how to link it 2 my talk page xD--[[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 14:37, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::user talk:Froggerton -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 14:38, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::Thnx!--[[User:Froggerton|''Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 14:41, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Ta da!--[[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 14:44, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Crap it didn't work...hmmm...--[[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 14:45, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::W8, yes it did.nvm xD thnx Guild of Deals--[[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 14:51, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Tsk Noob, I just gave you the code =(. [[User:Display|'Display']] 17px 15:05, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Uhhh...how? :/--[[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 15:06, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Geeez read my first comment again. [[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! ::::::::::Wow im stupid xD thnx!--[[User:Froggerton|Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 22:15, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Splinter Fow ~ : If you like the build, vote it plz [[User:DervishPale94|pAlE.]] 07:37, 1 August 2008 (EDT) userbox can sum1 tell me y my last userbox doesn't line up with the others? thnx :D--[[User:Froggerton|Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 22:01, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :No idea, and remember to sign comments. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 22:00, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::hmmmm...ok.--[[User:Froggerton|''Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 22:01, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::If you want a linebreak with userboxes, use . If you want them next to each other, do not use or . '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 10:48, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Clearing pages is not allowed. If you want a page gone, you should add the tag. 15:59, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Ratin W/D Enduring Scythe Solo UW Thnx alot for rating my build m8! Can you please give me the link to the video (didn't see it myself jet). Thonyonline 18:03, 16 August 2008 (GMT) RA iz gud. discuss. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:00, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :RA iz ownage :P u totally owned mai sin tho xD--12:26, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::Empathy does that lol. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:33, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Fail at Failing To re-create that image, just run bluescreen.exe and query the its process string. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:34, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :lol thnx xD but i gotta ask, how did u know that???--[[User:Froggerton|Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 18:16, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::For lulz, I put the .exe in my friends' start-up folders sometimes. Also, if you query anything's process string, it tends to quit. Yay Windows! ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:00, 15 September 2008 (EDT) i don't suppose... anybody can tell me why my new sig isn't working. I have it up on User:Froggerton/sig but it wont change. sum1 help me out? thnx!--[[User:Froggerton|Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 12:02, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :DId you changed your preferences? ~~ 12:06, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::? i have 2 change my preferences every time i change mai sig??? O_o i didn't have 2 do that last time...--[[User:Froggerton|PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 12:10, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::lol it works nao...--[[User:Froggerton|PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 12:10, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Yes Ur cookies are better, and try not to delete anything you post on talk pages, it's against policy, it's like no take-backs :)--[[User:Relyk|''Shadow]] 22:18, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Im sry, i posted it, and then im like "no, thats stupid. take it back!" and so yeah, i'll try not 2 do that anymoar :P--[[User:Froggerton|''PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special:contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 10:17, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Elitism A group running PvX and don' t like people to fuck with the meta. Just to clarify i like to fuck the meta with locust' s fury :D Fox007 15:58, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Userbox can be interpreted as PvX:NPA. just saying. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:04, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :Also, GoD is awesome, and theorycrafting wins Guild Wars, if you do it right. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:10, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::no he isn't, i despise him and his theorycrafting.--[[User:Froggerton|PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special:contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 21:12, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :: see my reply considering some people will see it as NPA. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:13, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::see your talkpage--[[User:Froggerton|PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special:contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 21:14, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::you know what, let's not redirect it to my talkpage. should be on yours (yours has userbox). i'm sure you like the orange boxes. and my response: What about recent changes? I don't think you're gonna be inactive for a while. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:16, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::rofl, ok lets keep this on my talk :P--[[User:Froggerton|PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special:contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 21:16, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::: do you truly have echo mending skills? i doo :P [[User:Howe304|Howe304'']] FunnyAlso 10:40, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::: no its me!!! c userboxes That Twin 12:56, 21 October 2008 (EDT)